MacDonald Clan Gathering2013
by TheBoglies
Summary: See what is a foot in Glenbogle in the year 2013...The MacDonalds get ready for another Clan Gathering
1. Part 1

Clan Gathering of 2013 - Part 1 

**By: *Sammi***  
  
Lexie walked down the grand stairs of Glenbogle house, balancing the clubby little two year old on her hip, she ruffled his thick black hair he chuckled. "Now where are them sisters of yours Jamie?" she spoke to him walking towards the kitchen. "Ewan have you seen the …" Lexie called to Ewan "Girls…ahh" Lexie stopped and starred as 3 cheeky faces looked back at her, Megan was now 9, she looked just like Lexie, with bright blue eyes and long fine black hair that fell down below her shoulders. Ashleigh who was now 6 also took after her mother, her hair also black that fell below her shoulders and her little fringe; she also had bright blue eyes. "Ow you're all covered in flour," she said rubbing Megan's face. "Come on upstairs, washed and changed," she said to the girls getting them down from the table. "Sorry Lexie we were making cakes for the gathering" Ewan said looking guilty at the mess they had all made. "Its alright, thanks for amusing them for a while, I've got so much to do!" Lexie said looking around "Maddie? Where have you got to now?" she was still holding wee Jamie. Suddenly Lexie and Ewan turned in surprise at the little out cry on the floor. It was Maddie standing in the middle of the two boys Hamish, who was 7 and Callum who was 5, both the spitting image of Duncan with Jess's bright blue eyes. "Opps!" the boys giggled together.   
  
"Sorry mummy" Maddie's sweet voice spoke back, her dark brown hair which was slightly wavy, came down beside her face. She was covered in flour all over her face, but her big brown puppy dog eyes starred back, just the same as Archie's. Lexie put Jamie down, and Maddie ran to her, "What am I going to do wiv ya?" Lexie said to her youngest daughter as she picked her up. "Oh no! Look you've got flour all over me!" Lexie laughed she put Maddie back down and Maddie took her wee brothers hand and then her mothers and they followed Megan and Ashleigh out of the kitchen.   
  
"Where's them wee terrors that I call my brothers?" Isobel came in the kitchen laughing. She was now 17 and was just as beautiful as Jess, with bright blonde hair that she had up in a ponytail. Jess and Duncan had gone on to have two little boys together, but Isobel loved them dearly and She treated Duncan like a father and even called him dad, as he was the one that had helped bring her up the last 10 years. "Oh look at you two!" Isobel laughed ruffling Hamish's hair. "Well who's looking a pretty lassie today?" Ewan grinned at Isobel as she came in, Isobel laughed she picked up Callum and hung him upside down so that his curly brown hair fell down, he giggled like mad and begged her to stop. "Come on you two, say thank you to Ewan and we best be on our way" she said pushing them forward   
"Thank you!" they giggled together and ran out the door.  
"Got your hands full there!" Ewan laughed.  
"So have you!" Isobel laughed looking at the flour all over the floor as she went out the door. "Oh No Isobel come back this isn't fair!" Ewan shouted after her, all he got in reply was a laugh from Izzy as she walked away... 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Part 2

MacDonald clan Gathering of 2013 - Part 2 By: Sammi  
  
"Daddy!!" the girls shouted as Archie came into the house, they ran up to him with wee Jamie waddling behind them. "Ah its my Princess" He said kissing Megan, "My Angel" he said kissing Ashleigh "My baby" he said kissing Maddie "and my little J Pop!" He said picking Jamie up and swinging him round. "Don't your make him sick!" Lexie laughed walking down the stairs. "Archie when are the American MacDonald's getting here?" Lexie asked her husband. "Oh they should be here any time soon, Duncan's meeting them" Archie smiled at his wife. "It's going to be great" Lexie smiled back. "Right you lot lets be away with you, Grandma's going to look after you until our guests get here, oh and don't go into the kitchen I have cleaned you twice today I don't want to again ok" Lexie said to them, smarting their clothes up. "Right Megan take your sisters and Jamie up to the nursery, Grandma should already be up there." Archie spoke to his eldest. "Watch Jamie on the stairs!" Lexie shouted up to them. The two stood and watched as their 4 happy children climbed the stairs hand in hand. "We have a wonderful family," Archie said as he kissed Lexie. "Let' wait and see if the rest of the family think so too," she laughed.  
  
"Joe! Bonnie! Ricky! So nice to see you again! Glad you could make the gathering!" Duncan shouted over the helicopter noise. He greeted them all. Ricky had grown into quite a handsome lad. "You watch out lad, my Isobel will soon be after you!" Duncan laughed shaking Ricky's hand. "Its 10years since we were at this beautiful place, but it hasn't changed a bit" Bonnie said smiling to herself. "Oh you wait till you meet all the biers!" Duncan laughed. "You have kids?" Joe asked Duncan,  
  
"Yes 3 and a beautiful wife, you'll meet them later" Duncan smiled "Now let me take your bags and we shall be on our way."  
  
"Joe, bonnie, Ricky so nice of you to join us!" Archie said welcoming them in, "You remember Lexie don't you?" Archie said beckoning Lexie forward. "Nice to meet you" Lexie said nervously. "Weren't you the housemaid?" Joe questioned. "Aye, but...well now I' the Lairds wife!" She laughed then gave Archie a worried look. "Erm... ill just go get the children..." Lexie said walking up the stairs.  
  
"Molly?" Lexie opened the door, Molly was asleep in the rocking chair with Jamie on her lap, Ashleigh and Maddie were asleep in a bundle in the corner. Lexie's attention turned to Megan, who was sitting in the middle of the floor with wax canyons around her she, had her tongue sticking out as she drew. "What are you drawing?" Lexie said softly as she knelt down beside her daughter. Megan held the picture up, Lexie smiled when she saw; it was a picture of glenbogle house. "I' the Princess and this is my castle" Megan said proudly. Lexie smiled "I drew a picture just like that when I was a wee girl. Now come on, your American family have arrived and I want you to be a nice girl to them ok?" Lexie said smarting out Megan's dress. "I' always nice" Megan laughed with a cheeky grin. Lexie and Megan walked down the stairs. "The others are asleep," Lexie said to Archie. "Joe, Bonnie, Ricky this is my eldest daughter Megan Molly Macdonald." Archie said taking Megan by the shoulders. "Hello" Megan said loudly. "Oh Archie, Lexie, Megan's so cute!" Bonnie said hugging Megan. "I like Bonnie" Megan said happily. They all laughed. Well we will take your bags upstairs and get you settled in, Archie, Lexie, Duncan, Megan, Joe and Bonnie went upstairs. Ricky was left downstairs.  
  
"I'm gonna get you two!" shrieks of laughter came through the house as Isobel chased Hamish and Callum she stopped as she looked up, "oh hello" she said surprised at seeing Ricky standing there. "She quickly smartened up and went over. "Hi, I'm Isobel" she said putting her hand out to shake his hand. "Hey its nice to meet you! I'm Ricky Macdonald" Ricky said smiling back. "Oh your one of the American Macdonald's!" Isobel said realising. Two little figures suddenly grabbed hold of Isobel's legs. "Ah" Isobel shouted out in surprise. "Oh and these are my two wee brothers Hamish and Callum" Isobel laughed and pulled them out from behind her. "Hey kids!" Ricky gave them a little wave. "So you lot our Duncan's kids?" Ricky asked seeing the resemblance in the two boys and Duncan. "Erm... yes" Isobel spoke remembering not to say anything in front of the two boys, she didn't want them knowing Duncan wasn't her dad. "Would you like something to eat?" Isobel asked quickly changing the subject. "Sure" Ricky replied. "Oh no, not you two terrors again" Ewan laughed as he saw Hamish and Callum enter the kitchen, his expression changed as he heard Isobel laughing with someone. "Ewan this is Ricky Macdonald." Isobel said gesturing to Ricky. "Nice to met ya" Ewan said nodding. "You too" Rickey said, he could feel the tension between them already. 


	3. Part 3

Macdonald Clan Gathering of 2013 - Part 3  
  
By: Sammi  
  
"Sweetheart" Duncan called to Jess. "Are you ready? We have to go meet the other guests at the main gate."  
  
"Sure, just a minute." Jess called back.  
  
"Wa look at you!" Duncan said jaw dropping.  
  
"You like this? Wait until you see what I am wearing for the party tonight" she laughed "now come on" she took his hand and they walked to the main gate.  
  
Duncan and Jess stood at the gate, Jess laughed as Duncan pressed the button, "What you laughing at?" Duncan said in confusion. Jess laughed "Just remembering 10 years ago when I just came up to you and kissed you." She kissed him again. "Would it be possible to get some staff around here?" A familiar voice came from the car, it was Charles Macdonald. "Sorry sir!" Duncan quickly opened the gate. "Thank you!" He shouted back as he drove away.  
  
"Right" Charles spoke to himself, "Here we go again" as he walked into the house. He walked through to the library. He saw the top of a head sitting on the seat. "Lexie" He walked up behind, the head turned around, "ahh!" Charles screamed in his posh voice. The little face, which belonged to Ashleigh, turned to surprise and she too screamed then started crying. "MUMMY! DADDY!" Ashleigh screamed at the top of her little voice. Maddie then came running in behind Charles he turned around so quick he scared her and she fell back, and started crying too. "D..a..d..d..y" Maddie wailed. "Ah there's two of them!" Charles screamed. Suddenly Megan came running through hearing her sister's cries, "Ah 3!" Charles screamed again. Then suddenly he looked down and screamed again "Yuck!" he yelled. It was wee Jamie dribbling over his shoes looking up and giving him a huge grin. Archie and Lexie both came running in at the same time, Archie picked up Maddie and hushed her quiet, Lexie went over to Ashleigh and calmed her down and Megan picked her wee brother up and used her dress to clean Charles shoes "sorry" she whispered. "I see you have met the children" Archie laughed.  
  
"All yours?" Charles said looking at the 4 of them, their bright blue eyes and big brown eyes starring back. "Last time we checked there were four" Lexie laughed.  
  
Charles raised his eyebrows, "Well Archie it certainly has been a long while, and 15 years back did I last see you?" Charles said fetching himself a glass. "You didn't come to the last clan gathering" Archie said "I was err.. busy" Charles said looking around. "Its in the cupboard, we had to hid it up after Ashleigh got hold of it once." Lexie said pointing to the cupboard below. "Thanks" Charles said reaching down. "Lexie you did a wonderful job last time, shall this time be so eventful?" Charles laughed. "no... well I should hope not" Lexie gave a little laugh.  
  
"Hello?" A voice came from the hall. "Paul?" Lexie's face lit up. She ran through "PAUL!" Lexie ran right up to him and gave him a hug. "Uncle Paul!" Megan and Ashleigh chorused together they ran up to him, he bent down and gave them both a hug and kiss. Archie came through with Jamie and Maddie. Maddie looked at Paul then ran behind Archie's legs. "Don't remember me?" Paul came closer and peered round, Maddie gave a little squeak and ran through Paul's legs to Lexie, everyone laughed. "Archie it's great to see you again!" Paul said nodding at Archie, "and is this little Jamie?" Paul said looking at Jamie. Jamie threw his arm out and hit Paul in the face and giggled. "Ouch" Paul said laughing. "Jamie?" Charles said in surprise.  
  
"Yes I know it was our brothers name but we thought it was a great choice for our only son." Archie said. "Charles nice to see you again" Paul spoke to Charles.  
  
"Any ways it's nearly time for dinner." Lexie spoke, "Arch, im going to go get the children ready." Lexie said taking Jamie from Archie and taking Maddie's hand.  
  
"Lexie have you seen Izzy and the boys...Hey Paul!" Jess came through, running up to him to give him a hug. "Hey Jess!" Paul said "They were in the kitchen last time I saw them" Lexie said walking up the stairs with the children. "Thanks Lexie, well everyone I'll catch you later! Bye!" Jess called as she went towards the kitchen. "ah there you all are!" Jess called, coming into the Kitchen. "Mummy!" the boys called running up to her. Jess laughed. "o and who's this?" Jess said talking to Isobel. "You must be Isobel's mom, you look just like her, beautiful" Rickey said getting up to shake Jess's hand. Jess laughed "yes that's me."  
  
"Izzy, its nearly time for dinner, we need to go get ready." Jess said picking up Callum.  
  
"Ok mum, ill be there in a minute." Izzy called. "Well it was nice meeting you Rickey, I shall see you at dinner." Izzy left him and Ewan and went on to get ready.  
  
"Hello?" A voice called from the hall, "Uncle Archie, Aunt Lexie? Golly? Grandma? Duncan? Jess?" another voice called. Molly came out in the hall. "Lizzie! Martha! You made it!" she said excited giving them both a big hug. Martha was now 14 and looked just like Lizzie, with blondish hair, cut short and that lovely smile. "Martha!" all five kids came running to her. "Hey you lot!" Martha laughed, giving them all a hug and kiss. "Auntie Lizzie!" they all then went on to run to her. "Lizzie!" Lexie came out into the hall and gave her sister in law a hug. "Where's ma wee brother then?" Lizzie said looking around. 


	4. Part 4

Macdonald Clan Gathering of 2013 - Part 4  
  
By: Sammi  
  
Meanwhile Maddie had gone walking off into the kitchen. "Ewan?" little Maddie called, but he wasn't there. Suddenly a big bang went and huge flames lit the kitchen. Every one in the hall turned at the sound of a bang. They all looked at each other. Suddenly the fire alarm went. Lexie picked up Jamie, "Ewan?" she called scared. Thick black smoke was coming from the corridor leading to the kitchen. "oh my god it's a fire" Lexie screamed. "Everyone out!" Paul shouted. Lexie handed Jamie to Molly, and Golly picked up Ashleigh, they ran out the front door. Lizzie grabbed Martha and Megan's hands and ran after them, the two boys ran after them followed by Isobel. Duncan came running into the hall, "Lexie?" he shouted "What's going on?" his confused face. "Get the fire engine Duncan!" Lexie shouted back, looking around. "Archie!" she called up the stairs. She ran up the stairs "Archie? Archie?" she was frantically looking through all the rooms. "Lexie!" Paul shouted up to her, "You've got to get out!" he said starting to climb the stairs. Lexie ran down the stairs then she stopped at the bottom, Paul grabbed her hand ready to run out. "one, two, three..." Lexie looked at the door. "MADDIE!" she suddenly screamed "o my god Paul where is she?" Lexie said trying to get past Paul, "No Lexie you can't go back there" Paul said struggling to keep her back.  
  
"BUT MY BABY!" Lexie was crying her eyes out, trying to battle her way past Paul. "No Lexie you cant" Paul said, she was still struggling, there wasn't anything else for him to do, so he picked her up like a fire mans lift, she was hitting him on his back "Put me down! I've got to get my baby!" she cried. Paul carried Lexie out and took her to the others. Archie was running up the road "What's happened?" he said in surprise looking at everyone standing outside. "Archie, Maddie's still inside!" Paul shouted over Lexie, he was trying to calm her down. Archie took a run for it. Duncan got out the hose and started trying to put the flames out. Archie ran inside, into a thick of smoke. "Maddie!" he called choking on the smoke. Suddenly he fell to the floor, he rubbed his knees and looked behind him to find what he had fallen over. He saw a body lying there, blonde hair... It was Jess "oh my god Jess!" Archie said picking the body up, her face was black from the smoke, she was still breathing. Archie ran back out the door carrying Jess. The others watched as 2 figures appeared from the entrance. Everyone was shocked when they saw Archie carrying Jess, he ran over and lay her down, then turned to run back in. "Mum!" Isobel cried, bending down. Jess awoke, Isobel was hugging her tight and crying. The two boys were also crying over her. 


	5. Finale Part 5

MacDonald Clan Gathering of 2013 - final part  
  
By: Sammi  
  
Archie ran back inside, his eyes hurt from the smoke. He turned and battled his way down into the kitchen, he felt his way around the table and flames. "Charles?" Archie squinting though the smoke. "Archie I've got one of your wee girls." Charles said getting up, he had Maddie wrapped in his coat. "Ow Maddie!" Archie shouted relived. "Come on we have to get out of here!" Archie shouted helping Charles up. "There's a boy over there too!" Charles spoke getting up. "Ewan!" Archie ran over helping him up. Charles stood one side holding Maddie and Archie stood the other side and they held Ewan up. Slowly the 3 men walked out of the entrance of glenbogle house. Lexie ran to them, she took Maddie off Charles "Ow my baby" She cried, hugging Maddie and kissing her, "Don't you ever do that to mummy again ok" she cried more. She ran to Archie, "Arch I was so scared" she cried, Archie wiped the black off his face, and joined in the hug. Molly and Golly came over with the girls and Jamie they all hugged together in cries. Charles took Ewan over and lay him down. He coughed and spluttered but was alright. Jess was sitting up at this point, hugging Isobel and Hamish and Callum. Golly came over and joined in with them. Duncan finished putting out the fire and ran over to Jess and his family. He kissed her and cried with them all.  
  
"Charles thank you so much" Lexie cried coming over to him. "Well this certainly was a clan gathering to remember!" he said hugging her back.  
  
"Is the house alright?" Molly came over to Duncan, she looked concerned. "Its alright Molly, it's mainly the kitchen, then smoke everywhere else." Duncan said  
  
The whole family looked over to their beautiful home, which now had smoke coming out of the windows and door. Everyone looked at everyone else, at least everyone was alright. 


End file.
